


以梦为马

by zweibing



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:58:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17657219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zweibing/pseuds/zweibing
Summary: ※《以梦为马》原文@乔治戴眼镜





	以梦为马

　　  
最近的金博洋总感觉哪里不对，可是他又感觉不到哪里不对。很奇怪。他拿着手机漫无目的地刷着屏，在主页和桌面来回滑动着。  
　　  
　　突然，他手机震了一下，一条金杨发来的微信，叫他去医务室拿体检报告。  
　　  
　　抬眼看时间，中午12点45分，边起身边想，去医务室拿报告十分钟，去教练办公室五分钟，谈话半小时，回宿舍15分钟，整理用具十分钟……两点上冰。  
　　  
　　好吧，海鲜泡面只能留到晚上吃了。  
　　  
　　去到医务室门前都在自顾自地浮想联翩，他联想的内容甚至从今晚吃什么到明年休赛季去哪里玩。  
　　  
　　推开门，里面的医生抬头看了他一眼，拿起手边的文件递给他，轻飘飘地说了一句：“祝你好运。”  
　　  
　　金博洋瞬间就紧张起来了，不会是有什么病吧？  
　　  
　　拿着文件胡乱地猜想，直到去到教练办公室也都没打开看过自己的体检报告。  
　　  
　　紧张得金博洋有点控制不住自己的信息素，牛奶巧克力的味道顿时就在走廊蔓延开来。  
　　  
　　推开办公室的门。许付二人一脸凝重地看着金博洋，看得他心咯噔一下，不会真出什么事了吧？  
　　  
　　“坐吧，我还没有告诉主席他们，你自己给交待一下吧。”许教练收起了一贯的和蔼，这让金博洋不知所措。  
　　  
　　交待？什么交待？自己的吃海鲜泡面的次数应该控制得很好吧？  
　　  
　　金博洋一脸茫然的表情让付教练不禁问，“你有没有认真看过你的体检报告啊？”  
　　  
　　金博洋“啊”了一声，一下子举起手中的文件，马上拆开。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　他一路看下去，很好啊没毛病啊，一切正常，身体素质也没问题。除了……性别omega后面的括号从“未标记”变成了“已标记”，和身体状况那栏写上了“已孕8周”，注意事项……  
　　  
　　金博洋的脑子顿时乱成一团糊浆。他看着面前的两个人，张了张口，并没有说出什么话来。  
　　  
　　三个人就这样面对面莫明其妙地僵持着。  
　　  
　　也不知道是谁叹了口气，金博洋恍如隔世似的回神，艰难地开口。  
　　  
　　“我想，这……”  
　　  
　　又诡异地顿住了，金博洋不知道要如何开口，这一切似乎无论什么说都说不过去。他窘迫着，空气中又飘起了淡淡的信息素。  
　　  
　　淡淡的牛奶巧克力又混杂着一丝酸酸的果酒。  
　　  
　　许付两人都是beta，他们闻不到信息素，但是他们大概知道那个人是谁。许教练叹了口气，道：“天儿，这个孩子，你不能要的，你知道局里的规定的……”  
　　  
　　现役运动员不得在未经上报允许的情况下私自标记成结怀孕。如今金博洋都沾边了。  
　　  
　　金博洋也没有半点犹豫，点头答应。  
　　  
　　他是一个运动员，其次才是金博洋。  
　　  
　　这是羽生结弦告诉他的。他也想起了羽生结弦说没有做好准备迎接孩子的，更何况两人都是现役运动员。  
　　  
　　可是，虽然说是这么说了。金博洋站在医院门口，他突然迈不开腿，他的内心让他停下，可他的潜意识却让他往里面走。  
　　  
　　他还是进去了，就他自己一个。  
　　  
　　随后他就听到了他认为这辈子听过的最难听的话。  
　　  
　　金博洋恍恍惚惚地走出医院，慌慌张张地给金雯熙打电话，还带着哭腔。吓得金雯熙连忙跑去接她哥哥回家。  
　　  
　　在回家的路上金博洋他把事情告诉了金雯熙，金雯熙好像被噎了一下，等回到家了也没有开口。  
　　  
　　家里没人，两个人十分安静的面对面坐着。  
　　  
　　“金博洋，你是猪啊？”  
　　  
　　金雯熙已经快说不出话来了，对着坐在桌子另一边的金博洋，憋了很久，才蹦出这一句话来。她很少直呼他哥哥的全名。  
　　  
　　“你不是小孩子，你还要去比赛！你还……”  
　　  
　　“雯熙。”  
　　  
　　金博洋打断了妹妹即将开始的长篇大论。拿着体检报告的手紧紧地把纸张抓皱，脸上却是轻轻的笑。  
　　  
　　“医生说，我的身体状况以后没多大可能在会有孩子的了，我……我舍不得。”  
　　  
　　“舍不得就了不起了吗？”哇，好气。  
　　  
　　金雯熙残忍地打散了略带哀伤的氛围。  
　　  
　　“你难道打算就这样怀着孩子去比赛吗？别忘了两个月后的大奖赛！还有羽生，他也会参加的吧？你怎么和他说？”  
　　  
　　金博洋看着妹妹一谈到羽生结弦就竖起来的眉毛，像一只炸毛的小猫。  
　　  
　　不过想起来，在大多半对羽生结弦抱有一定好感的女孩中，金雯熙大概就是大半中的例外了吧。  
　　  
　　在金博洋还没有和羽生结弦在一起之前。金雯熙还是对羽生结弦十分欣赏的。之后就，对他不冷不热，甚至有时还会针锋相对。想起羽生结弦被金雯熙刁难时露出的可怜的表情，金博洋不禁笑出了声，“吸吸吸”地露出小虎牙，就像是个刚喝完牛奶假酒的小孩一样，淡淡的巧克力味有点甜。  
　　  
　　“哎我其实很早就想问了，为什么你这么不待见羽生啊？你之前不是挺喜欢他的吗？”  
　　  
　　金雯熙撇了他一眼，夺过体检报告看了起来。  
　　  
　　“这一码归一码，我不至于因为喜欢他就可以把我傻哥给他吧？他还在我的考察期。”  
　　  
　　“所以，你是认真的吗？”  
　　  
　　金博洋被这突然的一句没头没尾的话问住了，他愣了一下，随后笑了起来。  
　　  
　　“我想，我以后怕是要麻烦你们了。”  
　　  
　　金雯熙啧了一声，把手里的文件摔回桌子上，“爸妈怎么办？你和他们说了吗？”  
　　  
　　“所以啊，还是要麻烦你们啊。”  
　　  
　　“都不懂得爱护成年人。”  
　　  
　　“唉嘿，你也知道你还没成年呢？”  
　　  
　　“您可闭嘴吧。”  
　　  
　　和金雯熙斗着嘴的金博洋就像个小孩子一样，笑得很自在。  
　　  
　　众人似乎发现了一件事，金博洋好像，不知道从什么时候开始，没有提起过羽生结弦，甚至只要有关于他的都闭口不谈转移话题。  
　　  
　　没有人知道发生了什么，他们只知道，金博洋做了一个天大的决定。

　　今次世锦赛还是和羽生结弦打上照面了，在和羽生分手后的两个月。  
　　  
　　怀孕四个月的金博洋身形并没有多大的变化，反而瘦了许多，小肚子微微隆起，私服穿得不那么宽容也看不太出来有什么异常。  
　　  
　　在后台休息室的金博洋正在和中国队众人说着什么，手里还拿着保温杯，穿着一件肥大的羽绒服，小虎牙时不时被逗得露了出来，周身的牛奶巧克力味道甜甜的，仔细闻还有一丝酸甜的果酒味。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦是在众多摄像的簇拥下进到这间休息室的，他敏锐地察觉到了金博洋的信息素的波动，好像，多了些什么。  
　　  
　　他看向金博洋，而金博洋也抬头看他，向他一笑，还挥了挥手，像以前一样，一副以前金博洋该有的摸样。  
　　  
　　也就中国队的众人知道金博洋下了多大的勇气，也就他们知道金博洋刚喷过抑制剂的信息素开始不受控制地波动。  
　　  
　　不对，羽生结弦皱了皱眉，不应该是这样的。  
　　  
　　一切回到了以前。  
　　  
　　摄像退了出去，中国队众人也嘱咐几句走出去。这回休息室剩下他们两个人，还有角落的一台摄像机。  
　　  
　　金博洋没敢看羽生结弦，他看了一下时间，距最后一组上场还有大半个小时，他需要再热一下身。  
　　  
　　只是在拉伸的时候偶尔手捂小腹的动作在羽生结弦眼里就有点奇怪了。  
　　  
　　而在直播摄像里就是另一回事了，金博洋迅速上了热搜。  
　　  
　　“金博洋选手在世锦赛后台热身时面露难色手捂小腹疑是带伤上阵？”  
　　  
　　坐在观众席上的隋文静几人拿着手机刷消息时，一条这样的标题赫然出现在手机页面上。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　媒体真的是，瞎jb写。  
　　  
　　隋文静的口袋里放着医生开的安胎的药，想着等金博洋滑完就给他吃。  
　  
　　羽生结弦在另一边看着金博洋的动作，肥大的羽绒服下的考斯滕设计有点宽松，看着他小了一圈的脸，皱了皱眉，似乎又瘦了。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦搞不明白，为什么金博洋会跟他说分手，他真的搞不懂。金博洋说爱他，所以不能阻碍他。  
　　  
　　这在羽生结弦的逻辑里似乎一点关系都没有吧。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦看着那双被泪水浸得湿漉漉的眼睛，里面有不舍，有难过，也有一些他看不懂的东西，至今也没懂。他想他的领悟力是被狗吃了吧。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦没有经历过分手，金博洋说两个人，分隔两国，见面次数屈指可数，这样很累。羽生结弦认为这在他和金博洋之间根本不成问题，可是羽生结弦就这样看着金博洋的眼睛，他答应了。  
　　  
　　金博洋说，他们需要冷静一下。  
　　  
　　冷静？拜托，如果羽生结弦足够冷静才不会就这样轻易答应分手。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦是个近视眼加散光，但是金博洋捂着小腹小心翼翼的样子，让他不自觉想到刚才看到的隋文静口袋那露出一个角的药盒。  
　　  
　　那个标志……他眯起眼睛仔细回忆了一下，那好像是……姐姐之前吃过的安胎药？！  
　　  
　　金博洋身形一顿，他能感觉到不远处那个alpha此时正在用凌厉的目光看着他，草莓果酒的味道逐渐侵扩整个休息室。  
　　  
　　金博洋有点撑不住了，他本来就怀着孕，被标记的omega的信息素在刚刚抑制剂的作用下好不容易给克制住，并忍住了没有向他的alpha靠近。  
　　  
　　金博洋只好放出信息素一点一点去安抚，空气中弥漫着一股甜腻腻的有点醉人的酒心巧克力的味道。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦反应过来，他意识到自己的失态，他连忙扶起金博洋，不小心碰到了宽松考斯滕下的小肚子。  
　　  
　　软软的，肉肉的，手感很好，似乎……有种不详的感觉。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦的眼神突然变得吓人起来。

　　隋文静扶着金博洋，用自己娇小的身躯支撑着他。其实金博洋也没多重，只是她小心翼翼的表情在别人看来就是硬撑。  
　　  
　　隋文静拒绝了工作人员的帮助，自己一个人扶着金博洋到了中国队的休息室。  
　　  
　　开玩笑，如果被人发现了金博洋的状况那就比累死自己更糟糕了好吗？  
　　  
　　休息室里大家都在，手忙脚乱地从隋文静身上接过金博洋，隋文静喘了口气就跑了出去给在旁边冰场比赛的金雯熙打电话，没接，估计是已经上场了。  
　　  
　　隋文静换成发几条微信。  
　　  
　　做好一切的隋文静吐了一口气，想着这都是些什么事。  
　　  
　　倚在门口看着里面明显乐不可支的金博洋，刚滑完短节目的他体力恢复过来了，正手舞足蹈地说着什么，周围的人或是无奈或是嫌弃，但都是宠着这个令人心疼的小孩。  
　　  
　　隋文静不禁想起当初金博洋和羽生结弦十指相扣站在她面前的那幕场景，她自己都呆了。  
　　  
　　后来，金博洋拿着体检报告在他面前哭，小孩从小没哭过几次，他也是第一次见小孩哭得这么撕心裂肺。  
　　  
　　隋文静仍记得教练和队里的人还有金雯熙，拼命把消息压下去保住这个孩子的情景。  
　　  
　　这是有条件的，金博洋和羽生结弦分手了。  
　　  
　　说出这句话的金博洋也只是笑笑面对那些震惊的队员，不语。  
　　  
　　隋文静是知道的，羽生他在退役前是不会考虑要孩子的，决不。  
　　  
　　然而金博洋就只有这么一次机会了，隋文静知道做出这样的选择金博洋很痛苦。但这是金博洋的决定。  
　　  
　　隋文静想，万一羽生结弦后悔了过来找天天，她第一个不同意并把他那张脸打成猪头。  
　　  
　　第二天的长节目，羽生结弦很明显的不在状态。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦从短节目结束到第二天六练甚至在长节目都是在衔接失误。  
　　  
　　他从上场开始，就在晃神，听到音乐的他就只是靠着肌肉记忆去动作着。他满脑子都是金博洋昨天给他的冲击。  
　　  
　　金博洋在他后面出场，他就站在场边不动了，就盯着金博洋看。金博洋的状态比昨天好，跳跃有点吃力，羽生结弦看着金博洋的笑容，感觉自己比自己想象得还要在意，很在意。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦拿了银牌。

　　第一次在有羽生结弦的赛事拿到了金牌，虽然有大部分原因是因为羽生出现了失误。但不得不说，金博洋还是顶住了上面给的压力。那么接下来他就可以安心地休假了。  
　　  
　　同时，也辛苦了给他“打掩护”的亲友们。  
　　  
　　此时的金博洋在无人的休息室里，旁边坐着刚参加完世青赛的金雯熙。一起在看男单赛后发布会的采访直播，许兆晓和隋文静代替金博洋出席。  
　　  
　　两兄妹边笑边吐槽，还指着屏幕里的羽生结弦哈哈大笑。  
　　  
　　“哈哈哈哈哈，你看他！鱼尾纹褶皱都出来了，好丑哈哈哈哈！”  
　　  
　　“你能不能收敛点，你怕是个黑粉吧？”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　金博洋和金雯熙在一起总是很轻松，兄妹两人无话不说。  
　　  
　　两人在回酒店的路上一直没完没了的互怼着，遇见了隋文静金博洋还一时顺口怼了一句她，结果被隋文静揪着耳朵上了电梯。  
　　  
　　金雯熙就在原地看着他们上去之后往回走，但是走了两步后有人叫了她一声。  
　　  
　　金雯熙看着面前的羽生结弦，考虑着用什么方式揍他不会被禁赛的可能性。  
　　  
　　而羽生结弦觉得自己只是叫了她一声什么都没做为什么要这样看他。  
　　  
　　“想问什么？”  
　　  
　　金雯熙开口了，她知道这样是不礼貌的，尤其是对羽生结弦，可就是因为他是羽生结弦，金雯熙就觉得不需要礼貌了，她气在头上。  
　　  
　　“呃……”羽生结弦刚想开口，金雯熙就打断了他：“如果是问我哥的话，免谈。”  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　这就把话聊死了。  
　　  
　　金雯熙看着羽生结弦，看着他的眼睛。  
　　  
　　说实话她真的挺喜欢羽生结弦的，无论是哪方面，但是并不代表这就可以把她哥给交付出去，绝不轻易。现在分手了就更不可能了。  
　　  
　　金雯熙心知羽生结弦并没有做错什么，可就是把气都撒在了他身上。  
　　  
　　两人就这样像是在对持一样互看。  
　　  
　　良久，金雯熙开口。  
　　  
　　“哥哥他被禁赛了。”  
　　  
　　“啊？为什么会被禁赛？”羽生结弦有点难以置信，他不清楚金博洋为什么会被禁赛，明明拿了冠军。但是这意味着这次大奖赛后他将没有机会见到金博洋。  
　　  
　　而金雯熙接下来的话给了他巨大的一击。  
　　  
　　“他现在是两个人了，你说呢？”  
　　  
　　什……么？原来，是真的。  
　　  
　　金雯熙看着失神的羽生结弦，想到金博洋和她说过。  
　　  
　　羽生结弦不知道那天晚上发生了什么事甚至不知道他标记了金博洋。毫无知觉。  
　　  
　　金雯熙突然闻到了有点失控的信息素，果酒里夹杂着一丝甜腻的巧克力味。  
　　  
　　这对于身为alpha的金雯熙来说有点不适，她甚至有点想翻白眼。  
　　  
　　她有点不明白，这都闻不出来自己的信息素的变化，这么明显的牛奶巧克力味。金雯熙想，她更加确定了她没同意他们在一起是正确的。  
　  
　　　　回国后的金博洋整个人就彻底放松下来了，但是却被严格控制手机使用量，就基本上属于消失状态。  
　　  
　　金博洋说，对于一个网红，你们没收他手机就等于要了他的命。金雯熙听后，哦了一声，就没了。  
　　  
　　“……”  
　　  
　　金博洋和金雯熙在北京，没有回哈尔滨。金雯熙想起为了瞒住爸妈她点了无数次头，后来因为他们看不见就嗯了无数次，连誓都打了好多次。  
　　  
　　金雯熙感觉和妈妈再说下去她可能要未老先衰了。  
　　  
　　总之金博洋接下来的几个月时间被队里的小伙伴轮流照顾着。王金泽都不禁吐槽，跟个金毛似的，好不舒坦。  
　　  
　　嘁，羡慕不来。  
　　  
　　随着日子一天天过去，金博洋的的肚子越来越显怀。金雯熙看着金博洋捧着大肚子对着电视的综艺节目哈哈大笑，开始皱着眉考虑着要不要给他买本书？  
　　  
　　胎教啊胎教。  
　　  
　　不过，这样很好。  
　  
　　金雯熙坐在金博洋的床边，看着他苍白的脸庞，叹了口气。  
　　  
　　差点没有半条命的金博洋，金雯熙都不知道要说什么了。  
　　  
　　金博洋总是说她还小，还不懂，于是就把所有事都抗在自己身上。明明自己才是最像小孩的那个人。  
　　  
　　总是在用自己的方式来保护她。  
　　  
　　金雯熙突然羡慕起了羽生结弦。  
　　  
　　金博洋转醒，他感觉自己浑身像是被卡车碾压过一样，他现在喘口气都疼。  
　　  
　　“啊，醒啦，要喝水吗？”  
　　  
　　金雯熙拿着水壶到了一点温水，给金博洋慢慢喂下去，说：“宝宝现在在育婴室，早了一个月出来，挺健康的，是个女生噢。”  
　　  
　　“文静姐他们现在在队里，等过阵子来看你。”  
　　  
　　金博洋抿了两口水，他没有多少力气，只能勉强扯了扯嘴角，张了张嘴却没有出到一点声音。  
　　  
　　“你先休息吧，等你恢复得差不多了我把宝宝抱过来。”金雯熙知道金博洋想什么。  
　　  
　　金博洋向金雯熙笑笑，便闭目休息了，他真的很累。  
　　  
　　过两天，金博洋身体恢复得差不多了，隋文静他们也从队里过来医院看金博洋。  
　　  
　　金雯熙从育婴室把宝宝抱了过来，交到了金博洋怀里。  
　　  
　　金博洋第一次抱这个小的宝宝，这还是他的孩子，有种，很奇妙的感觉。金博洋感觉自己抱着孩子的手在发烫，烫得吓人。  
　　  
　　看着小宝宝脸上还皱皱的皮肤，嗯，还有点丑。但是金博洋看着小宝宝，笑了，把小虎牙暴露在空气中。他坚持下来了，他得到了珍宝。  
　　  
　　“给宝宝有名字了吗？”韩聪轻轻地问了一句，仿佛稍微重一点语气就会吓到小宝宝一样。  
　　  
　　“啊对呀，有名字了吗？”  
　　  
　　“是个小公主呢，要起一个牛逼哄哄充满仙气的名字。”  
　　  
　　……  
　　  
　　众人七嘴八舌地讨论着。金博洋笑着看着他们，说：“有名字了哦。”  
　　  
　　“很早之前就起好了呢。”  
　　  
　　“晗瑜，叫金晗瑜。”  
　　  
　　众人一愣，之后就爆发出巨大的惊叹。  
　　  
　　“哇！我们天总这么有文化的吗？”  
　　  
　　“这名字也忒文艺了，是天总起的吗？”  
　　  
　　“雯熙是你起的吧？”  
　　  
　　金博洋哭笑不得，“喂喂喂，怎么说话的你们，就真的是我起的怎么了怎么了？天总我时时刻刻文化在线好吧？”  
　　  
　　金博洋一个手不稳，似乎摇了一下宝宝，宝宝顿时哭了起来，把金博洋吓了一跳，他有点不知所措。众人也七手八脚地从金博洋怀里强行抱过宝宝哄了起来。  
　　  
　　和宝宝到底也没多少接触的金博洋也不恼，一直带着淡淡的笑容看着热闹的众人。  
　　  
　　金博洋沉稳了不少。不过他还是有点私心的，给小宝宝起的名字。金博洋想过了，无论是男生女生，都叫金晗瑜，也叫，羽生琉瑾。  
　　  
　　握瑾怀瑜。  
　　  
　　只是，第二个名字，基本上不怎么有机会叫得上了。  
　　  
　　这大概是，金博洋，最大的私心了。也是金博洋能够给自己的小公主唯一的而又最大的礼物，给她一个属于这个世界的身份。


End file.
